Scarlet
History Sasha came to Gotham City with her father in order to begin a new life with the help of her uncle Lev. Lev was a small time crook, working for Professor Pyg. After escaping Batman and Robin Sasha's father came home and began packing their things telling her they had to leave Gotham. However, both Niko and Sasha were intercepted by Professor Pyg. Pyg manages to place Niko under his control with a Dollotron. He also attempted this on Sasha, but the Dollotron failed. Playing possum, she is brought to an abandoned circus where she manages to escape with the help of Robin. However, the entire ordeal had traumatized her. She looked like one of Pyg's Dollotrons now, as did her father. She found where he had been taken in a hospital and slipped into his room during the night, where she smothered him to death with a pillow. This was when the Red Hood found her and promised her a way she could channel all her rage. Working with the Red Hood This was how Sasha became Scarlet, the Red Hood's sidekick. She joined him on his campaign of killing criminals and trying to supplant Batman and Robin's place in Gotham city. She was afraid to try to remove the mask Pyg had put on her. It could tear her face off or make it so no doctor could help her later. Jason Todd, the Red Hood, reassured her that whatever she decided to do about it would not make her any less special. Working with the Red Hood led her into a confrontation with Robin, who had previous failed to keep his promise to save her. He was a much better fighter than her, but he was still only a kid. She surprised him with a taser shot and stabbed him in the side. She then rendered him unconscious with a blow to the head, helping Red Hood capture the dynamic duo. It was then that Red Hood and Scarlet were ambushed by an assassin called Flamingo. While Batman and Robin escaped from their trap, Red Hood and Scarlet attempted to combat against Flamingo. However both of them proved inferior to Flamingo's skills and Red Hood told her to run, and it was only with the timely arrival of Batman and Robin that they were not killed. During the fight with Batman and Robin, Scarlet was able to get behind Flamingo and proceeded to "let the punishment fit the crime" by slashing the right side of Flamingo's face. Flamingo throws her away and she runs away. She is last seen escaping Gotham in a stolen vehicle, and while she is driving her mask comes loose and falls off, with her fate unknown. Mercenary business While Jason is transported back into Arkham Asylum a group of mercenaries intending to bust him out reveals that their middleman holds Scarlet captive, describing her as "The only one you Red Hood seem to give a rat´s ass about.". From this point on work the Dynamic Duo and the Red Hood together. Scarlet is later shown threatening their captors while Jason escapes from the new Bat-mobile and upon arriving to the meeting point and being inspected by mercenary forces, is reunited with his protege again. They both express concerns about each other, urging one another to escape, just as Batman and Robin finally arrive and the caused commotion is used as a turning point with the Red Hood and Batman overpowering the enemy forces. She is later shown in Robin´s arms, being pulled up into the hovering Bat-mobile, but both of them are shot down by Jason, who catches Scarlet. While the duo escapes, Scarlet reveals she was drugged when being brought into the building, but recalls the sound of a helicopter, which serves as their escape ride. The chase continues, with Batman threatening to shoot the helicopter, but the Red Hood manages to detonate part of Westbound Metro, occupying Batman with six more charges, the duo is allowed to leave. While piloting, Jason is concerned about Scarlet´s condition, to which she remarks she´s fine. She is then given a choice to be dropped of at a place of her choice, but declines, stating she would like to remain with the Red Hood. The story ends with Scarlet asking about their final destination and her mentor replying: "Don´t know yet. but that´s never stopped me before." Batman Incorporated Sasha is featured among the interlinked strands of what Dick dubs as “Talia´s web” Convergence: Batman and Robin Sasha returns to the comics alongside her mentor, The Red Hood, in the Convergence series, as she pilots a helicopter, letting Batman and Robin know that “from now on, the Red Hood and Scarlet will both be around.” She is present when Batman finds Damian challenging Jason for the position of Robin. She, Red Hood, Batman and Robin are then forced to battle The Extremists in a fight for the survival of Gotham city. She is forced to draw a knife when challenged to a sword fight and is able to hold out by herself before the three males were able to figure out their differences and subdue the threat. While Batman, Damian and Hood are saved by an earthquake, Sasha is able to finish the fight and tie up all the remaining members of the Extremists. At the end of the comic, the cooperation of the Red Hood and the dynamic duo is established, with Sasha presumably being a part of this alliance. Powers and Abilities Having been being taught by the Red Hood, Scarlet is highly adept at hand to hand combat, especially with her weapon of choice, a retractable blade. In Other Media * Scarlet is briefly shown in Red Hood´s ending in the video game Injustice 2. She is being protected from Professor Pig, the villain responsible for the facial disfigurement. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Allies